<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Montrose Park by LittleSweetCheeks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166700">Montrose Park</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks'>LittleSweetCheeks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Madam Secretary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends as Family, Gen, PTSD, Panic Attacks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:54:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He took his role seriously, no matter the personal cost.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Montrose Park</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He’d missed sunset again, though in the past year he’d rarely seen it anyway. Sunrise he saw daily because he was on his way into the office, but sunset always seemed to pass by long before he left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d found early on that he was most productive in those hours before and after the normal business day when there was no one around who dared interrupt his work. It’d left the days guaranteed to always be long, but he accepted it as part of the job he’d agreed to. Anything for Elizabeth, no matter the personal cost.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was finishing up typing out lingering emails that needed answered, already dreaming of dinner and his bed when his cell phone rang. Technically, they weren’t supposed to have them on the floor, for obvious security reasons, but this late at night there wasn’t anyone around to know he broke that rule and these days, there weren’t too many people who would call him on it anyway. Life had changed for them, him especially, since Iran and with it, many of the black and white parts of his life had turned to shades of gray.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Blake, it’s Carl. Are you- are you busy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He frowned, his eyes cutting to the time in the corner of his screen. Carl’s shift had ended hours ago, as soon as he’d dropped the Secretary home, and they weren’t friendly enough to ever talk about anything non-work related. He gave a small laugh. “I’m almost done at the office, but aren’t you home by now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could hear the other man sigh. “I wish… Um… We haven’t dropped the Secretary off yet.” Now, Blake could pick up on the concern in his tone and worry seeped in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean you haven’t dropped her off yet? I sent her down hours ago.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” The line went quiet a minute. “We’re at Montrose Park.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She… she was insistent we go there instead of to the house. Matt had said to let her do whatever she wanted, and we know it’s technically closed at dusk, but we are federal agents and it seemed okay when she asked.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But something’s wrong and this is way beyond our expertise and… Tim tried to reach Doctor McCord and didn’t get an answer. He suggested trying you next.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was still lost. “Back up, back up. When you say something is wrong…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s sitting in the dark and she’s shaking but not making a sound. Like I said, this is totally not what we do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was his turn to sigh. “I get it. Can you give me ten minutes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t really have a choice… Do you know what’s gotten her so upset?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head even though he knew Carl couldn’t see it. “No, she was fine when she left here.” He tried to think back. Had there been signs she was hiding something from him? Even on her best day, he could read her tells from thirty paces. Sometimes he wondered how she ever survived in the CIA, but then when push had come to shove in their current job and he’d had to watch her run a covert op, he’d come to realize that it wasn’t that she failed to hide herself. She simply chose not to hide herself from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been a startling revelation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was more silence. “We’ll keep trying her husband.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” He disconnected the line and shut down his computer, loading his bag as quickly as he could. Emails and other paperwork could be done from home, he’d done it plenty of times before. It wasn’t like he had an exciting social life to attend to. It had been the first casualty of the job, but it’d been one he’d found he wasn’t entirely heartbroken about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rushing downstairs, he hurried to his car as he tried to dial Henry, getting his voicemail. “Henry, it’s Blake. Elizabeth’s detail said they’re at Montrose Park with her, I’m headed there now. When you get this, please call me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had no idea what he was walking into, but he completely understood that the agents were only around for security, not for handling Elizabeth’s now unpredictable moods. Thankfully, the park wasn’t too far from Foggy Bottom and it wasn’t hard to find the trio of black SUVs alone in the lot. Rushing forward along the sidewalks, he spotted agents standing in the dark and called out to announce himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Ted that stepped forward. “She’s through there.” Blake watched him turn and point toward the dark tree line. “If you need anything, let us know. We’ll try to give you privacy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” He nodded, setting off across the grass. The air was humid, making his suit already feel uncomfortable. “Ma’am?” His gate slowed. She was curled up on a bench that looked like it was placed so parents could watch their children play on the structure yards away. She was turned sideways, her feet up on the bench. “Ma’am?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no response. No hint that she knew he was there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cautiously, he took a seat by her feet so he could see what little of her face was visible above her arms. Gently, he placed a hand on her shin. “Elizabeth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He saw as she shook her head the tiniest bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t move but didn’t try again. Not yet. He knew by now that some parts of this process she needed to work through on her own and the only thing he could do was sit there and be patient. A bad feeling settled deep in his gut, but he ignored it. There was no way to rush whatever was coming next.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking around through the darkness, he could see that her detail had moved further away, their backs turned to give them more privacy. He knew this wasn’t an ideal setting, but they were the ones who had allowed it. A small part of him toyed with the idea that this could have been his fault. He’d been the one to tell Matt, after he’d spent forty-five minutes in the SUV one afternoon waiting and talking Elizabeth through a panic attack, that the best thing was to give her some autonomy and give in to her requests so long as there wasn’t an obvious imminent risk of harm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matt had probably been thinking of harm from outside elements, but Blake had been thinking of harm from herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He considered all possibilities these days.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a tiny gasp and his eyes snapped back to her, finding her shaking now. “Hey…” His other hand came up, brushing along her arm and then the locks of hair blocking his view of her face. “Hey… Come on.” He kept his voice soft and soothing. “You know you can say anything to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A tremble ran through her. “You should go.” It was so soft he almost missed it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not going anywhere. You know better than that.” There was only one situation from here where he would walk away and so far, it seemed that wasn’t going to happen. “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything’s wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t helpful, but at least she was talking, he decided. “Do you want to come here?” There was no privacy here, not like in her office or any of the other places he’d had to handle an attack so far. He only had so many tried and true things he could do to help, however.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t be near me. You should go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t like the way she said it. Her words raised hairs on his neck. Lifting the hand that had settled back on her arm, he worked to tip her face up to him only to have her yank it away, tucking her chin into her shoulder. Under his other hand, he felt the muscles of her leg tense a second before her feet lifted, kicking out to push him back, but he barely moved. Instead, the action shoved her back, sending her rolling and toppling over, landing on the ground soundlessly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Out of the corner of his eye, he saw some of the detail begin to respond and he tossed a hand up to stop their attempts at intervention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abandoning any hope that his suit would come out of this unscathed, he slid off the bench and knelt beside her. “Elizabeth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anger flashed in her eyes. “Don’t you get it? I can’t go home. You can’t be here. Anyone who gets too close, they die.” She was shouting by the time she reached the end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not because of you.” He reached out, determined to offer some kind of comfort and reassurance only to be shoved back, this time knocked on his ass. Anger was rare, but when it came, it could get vicious. Blake righted himself and twisted, turning so he was seated directly at her side. He pulled her close, wondering for a moment what the agents must think of all of this before shaking the question away. “What’s this about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She fought against his hold. “You have to go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not until you give me a good reason why.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let go!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He relented. As soon as she was free of him, she was on her feet, vanishing into the trees. With a heavy sigh, he hung his head before straightening up and turning toward the now panicked looking line of agents. “Just… give me a bit.” He held a hand out. “Keep trying Henry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The men exchanged looks before Carl answered. “We have been… You better go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake turned and started off into the trees at a jog. Elizabeth had been moving much faster, but she was far too emotional to keep any kind of pace for long. Not to mention she was in the wrong kind of shoes. His shoes weren’t much better, they’d be ruined after this, but he was much more clear headed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jogging in the dappled moonlight, he kept an ear out for her. He knew from experience that she could only maintain a pace that matched his for a short time, they’d run together enough that he knew what her pace was, so he pushed ahead, keeping the stride he did when running alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten minutes passed before he found her standing in a space where there was a break in the trees, allowing moonlight to pool on the ground. She was panting, holding her side. “Elizabeth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Henry had to fly to Pittsburg, something with his dad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” He cautiously closed the space between them. Henry travelled often, not just around the country, but around the world. He didn’t understand how a trip to see his dad was a big deal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watched her look up, suddenly aware he was standing so close and she tossed out a hand, stopping him as she backed up. “The kids are home. They’re safer there without me. Everyone is safer without me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stayed frozen in place. “…Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her hands tossed in the air. “Can’t you see!” She began to make a slow circle. “I’m a target! People die because other people are trying to take me out! Why can’t everybody just let them! I can’t take watching people die anymore!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sentences had been clipped, broken up by gasps. Her back was to him now, he could see the effort it was taking her to catch her breath. Taking advantage of the moment, he rushed forward, wrapping his arms around her as she began to fight him. “It’s not your fault.” She fought with all she had, but he didn’t let go this time; just kept repeating those four words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had one arm free and, as she dissolved into angry cries, she tried to beat away his hand, lost in the fight. She stepped back once, and he nearly let go as the heel of her shoe dug into the top of his foot. He bit back a shout, determined to let her get it out of her system. Carefully, he walked them backward to avoid another chance of it happening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It felt like an eternity before the anger abated and all that was left was the heart wrenching turmoil that leached out as body-wracking sobs. Bending, carefully he lowered both of them to the ground, keeping hold of her. He felt wrung out, sweating in his suit, his chest heaving from the effort he’d used to keep hold and wait her out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He began to rock her, letting his mind wander a bit to dissociate from the emotion of the moment. This had never been what the job was supposed to be about, but then the job changed and he went from the guy simply keeping things running and her fed to the guy who spent his waking hours, and some sleeping ones if he was honest, fretting over her mental health. He was the guy who rode with her to and from therapist appointments both to insure she didn’t skip them and to shore her up enough to carry on with her day after. He was the one who made sure her bad moments had no witnesses, the one who knew when to start worrying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tonight, he had shot past worried by a mile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sobs finally began to ease, but he kept her held tight, back to his chest. “Talk to me.” He only had to whisper it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her head shook, but he waited. “It’s not safe to be near me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s- there’s a threat… They’re not sure if it’s credible yet, but… I don’t want my babies to die because of my job!” The sobbing started anew, and Blake stared into the darkness, wondering what the hell he’d missed. He didn’t know of any security threats; nothing had been mentioned to him… yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unless…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Were your detail talking about a threat on the ride home?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She trembled in his arms and he wondered if her mind wasn’t playing something she’d seen or heard over again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Elizabeth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was quite sure he was about to kill a couple federal agents… later. He would have to do it later. “If the threat were even remotely credible, Matt would have told me. He’s said nothing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t go home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your home is safe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not if I’m there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t comment, determined not to start going around in circles. Instead, he dropped his head forward in resignation, his forehead resting against the back of her head. “It’ll be okay.” He finally offered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure when, and he doubted it would be tonight, but he was determined to have faith that, eventually, everything would be okay again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the crying seemed to ease again, he tried to apply a bit of rationality to the situation. “You had a rough day.” He paused. “I thought you were on your way home to Henry; I didn’t know he was out of town. Did you know he was going?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Were you supposed to mention it to me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a pause. “I forgot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His brows rose. He occasionally couldn’t tell when her forgetting something like that was accidental or intentional. “You were already a bit anxious when you left from dealing with Chen. If I’d known he was away, I wouldn’t have just sent you home like that.” He would’ve rescheduled Chen if he’d known. He squeezed a bit, hugging her tighter. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They lapsed into silence, he felt her eventually sigh as the tension from her body finally bled out. “What’s wrong with me, Blake?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing is wrong with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That brought a wet laugh from her. “Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey…” He shifted them, still holding her tight. “What you went through, things like that have destroyed other people.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you saying it hasn’t destroyed me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pressed his lips together, piecing together how to phrase what he wanted to say. “It’s knocked you off your game a bit. It’s changed you. It’s even broken you for a while. But no… It hasn’t destroyed you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The silence returned. He listened to the leaves overhead rustle in the breeze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you have such faith in me?” He wasn’t sure if she wanted an answer to then, nor was he sure what answer he could give, but then she carried on. “I don’t have any faith in me anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have faith because I’ve seen you in action.” He swallowed. “I’ve seen you handle dictators and tyrants and… Russell.” He felt a small amount of pleasure and hope when she chuckled softly at that. “Your faith in yourself was shaken, that’s okay. I’ll just have enough for both of us for now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I still can’t go home.” He could tell by her voice she was starting to fade, and he’d need to get them moving soon or she’d be too worn out to move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll figure out something. Let’s get back to the bench first.” He finally let go of his hold and stood, trying hard not to think too much about the condition of his poor suit as he offered both hands, pulling her to her feet. “I have your spare bottle of pills, but water is in the car.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is absolutely no way tonight that you are going to convince me that’s true.” He pulled her close, not wanting her to trip as they waved through the brush in the direction they’d come. His foot was still killing him, but he worked hard to not limp on it. He checked his watch, shocked to see how much time had passed since he’d pulled into the lot at the front. Security had to be beside themselves waiting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took another half hour to walk back the distance they’d run before. He was tired, so tired. It’d been an already long day before he had done the equivalent of wind sprints in the woods. When they stepped back out of the tree line, six sets of eyes were on them in an instant. Blake ignored them and started to guide her back to the SUVs, but she suddenly resisted. “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not ready. We don’t have a plan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” He gave in, rerouting them to the bench where they started. “Give me a minute, okay?” He waited for a nod before crossing the open grass to the others. “I need a bottle of water.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure.” Ted nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I also need to know which two of you were in her SUV tonight. They all exchanged looks but remained silent. “You can answer me now or you can answer the president in the morning. And after this, I’m not sure I would take my chances with him. He’ll just fire all of you for keeping quiet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carl’s hand hesitantly went up. “Joe and I were the ones driving her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake stalked forward; a sniff of anger turned his face to a sneer that made Carl shrink back. “This?” He pointed behind himself toward the bench. “This is your fault.” He rocked forward on his toes, taking advantage of being almost a head taller to make himself more imposing. “It’s not a little bit your fault, or maybe kind of your fault. This tonight? This is one hundred percent your fault.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H-how?” Joe stuttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake’s eyes shifted to the newer agent. “Did the two of you discuss a potential security threat with her in the car?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joe swallowed. “We thought she wasn’t listening.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does it look to you like she wasn’t listening?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had the good sense to look appropriately chagrined. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake was ready to say more, but Ted reappeared with the water. “Thank you. Can someone please call the detail on the house and verify the kids are fine? Henry is out of town tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure thing.” Ted nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning back, Blake dug out the bottle from his pocket, spilling one pill into his palm before tucking it away again. “Here.” He transferred the pill to her hand as he took a seat, opening the water and passing it over. When she finished, he twisted the lid back on and set it aside, draping his arm along the back of the bench and sagging back with a sigh as she curled into his side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now what?” He heard her softly ask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dropping his hand to her shoulder, he pulled her close. “Now we just take some time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His phone chose that minute to buzz in his pocket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know where my phone is.” She mumbled, concern edging in. If anyone could never reach her, Blake was always the second number to try.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled it free. “It’s Henry.” He connected the line. “Hey, Henry. I just learned that you’re visiting your dad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Worry filled his voice. “I’ve had a dozen missed messages from diplomatic security and then the one from you. I’m sorry, my dad wanted to go see a movie and I forgot to turn my phone back on. What is going on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake tipped his head down, looking along the front of Elizabeth’s face from above. “I’m with Elizabeth now. It’s… it’s been a bad night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I talk to her?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold on.” He pressed the speaker button and held the phone in front of them. “Go on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Babe?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Henry.” She gasped. “I can’t go home.” The gasp turned into fresh tears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake listened silently as Henry spoke gently, getting Elizabeth to open up in a way only he could until she began to fade. He tapped off the speaker and held the phone to his ear. “Henry?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She took a pill just before you called.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay… How bad was it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“… We’ll talk when you get back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which one was it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t have to ask for clarification. “It’s been dealt with.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” He heard Henry sigh. “Is she okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She will be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When?” He heard Henry echo his own thoughts from much earlier in the evening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” He sighed. “How long are you gone?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Two nights. It’s… it’s a long story I don’t want to get into over the phone. My dad is… it’s to do with my dad…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake frowned. It had to be big to not have Henry driving through the night if he had to in order to get back to his wife. “I’ll think of something. I sent DS after checking on the kids, but you should probably call too. They were expecting her home hours ago.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is she headed home now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still refusing. I’ll- I’ll think of something.” He repeated it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise not to turn my phone off again… Blake?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for being there for her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not a problem.” He ended the call and tucked the phone away. He could tell now that Elizabeth was almost asleep against him and decided it was time to get moving. “Come on. Up we go.” He helped her up and led her to the motorcade. Neither Carl nor Joe were standing near the center one now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not home.” She sleepily insisted against his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your home is perfectly safe; nothing will happen there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kept one hand on her to hold her steady when she pulled away. “Not home, Blake. Please? My babies…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He frowned. “I could call for a hotel room.” He reluctantly offered it. Her detail would hate it on such short notice, but as far as he was concerned, tonight they could stuff it. Fear flashed in her eyes though and he knew she was about to shoot that idea down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if it’s one of those strangers?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t help the heavy sigh. “I’m not about to let you sleep at the office.” He shook his head. “So, forget about asking.” Bright blue eyes turned up at him. “Sit inside and I’ll think of something.” He helped her into the SUV and shut the door, striding back to lean against his own car before trying to create a plan that she wouldn’t shoot down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A conversation he’d had a week before wound its way through his mind and he sent up a prayer that it wouldn’t cost him too much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>=MS=</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake eased the guest bedroom door shut and shuffled back to the living room. A tumbler of scotch was waiting for him. “Thank you.” He stayed standing as he drank it perhaps too quickly. “God, I need a shower and about two weeks sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shower’s all yours. There’s extra soap under the sink and you’re welcome to the kitchen. Did you have dinner?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I got the call from the office.” He’d already highlighted his night for her, which had only gotten longer once he’d given in and made a few calls before stopping by both their places for clothes and meeting the motorcade here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll make you something while you get cleaned up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to go through all that trouble.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I insist.” He was thankful that she did. He was far too tired to try and cook for himself, especially in an unfamiliar kitchen. “How hungry are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I had breakfast.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah.” She made shooing motion. “Go. I’ll keep an ear out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” He finished the scotch and passed the empty tumbler back before gathering his bag and retreating to the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hot shower eased his tense and sore muscles. He spent five minutes simply standing under the spray, relishing the superior water pressure compared to his apartment. Eventually, though, he remembered morning was going to come all too soon and climbed out, toweling off and pulling on clothes to sleep in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the kitchen, he found a steaming bowl of tomato soup and triangles of grilled cheese waiting for him. He arched one brow. “Really?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shrugged. “It’s a mom thing. Sit and eat it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite his exhaustion, he smirked. “Yes, Mom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned away, but he heard her chuckle as he dug in with a groan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t had this in…years.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Comfort food at its most basic. Never goes out of style.” She stood across the island from him and watched him eat. When he glanced up halfway through eating, she smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you have kids.” He hesitantly observed, worried he’d create an entirely fresh emotional nightmare to wade through at the ripe hour of one AM.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nadine nodded. “A son. He’s about your age.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake nodded, getting the feeling she didn’t really want to talk about it even though she had been the one to bring it up in a roundabout way. When the food was gone, he carried his dishes to the sink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leave them. It’s too late to bother now.” She gestured with her head. “Master bedroom is through there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His brows shot up. “I’m not running you out of your bed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are way more tired than I am.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nadine, no.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine. It’s a king, we’ll both fit.” His brows crept up further and she rolled her eyes. “We’re both adults and I did just compare you to my son. I think we’re safe. You’re exhausted and you need sleep, which you won’t get on a couch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At this point I might as well stay up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. And we’re all taking half a day at least tomorrow. Maybe the whole day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shrugged. “The three of us are the ones in charge, who’s going to stop us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good point.” He allowed her to nudge him toward the bedroom and then collapsed on one side, already on the verge of sleep by the time the lights went out and she crawled in beside him. As he drifted off, Blake’s mind wandered again to his personal commitment that, no matter what, he would do anything for Elizabeth and her career.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He still believed it and had no plan to change it. But it sure did leave him exhausted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>